Heavenly Wishes
by AlliRoxMySox
Summary: a mushy songfic in which Harry and Hermione reanize that they love each other. to the song 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy.
1. Heavenly Wishes

Disclaimer: I own only the Clarrybunks The song is by DJ Sammy, and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N this is the first and possibly my fav. of my many songfics to type up. I hope you like it, and don't forget to review.  
  
Baby, you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms (my arms)  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)  
  
We're in heaven  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were sitting up late in the Gryffindor common room together.  
  
They were sitting on a sofa in front of the Fire watching the flames tickling the two large logs. Harry had his left arm around Hermione's shoulder and she was resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Harry, I could stay here with you forever," exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"I know sweetie, but we should be getting to bed soon, we have classes tomorrow after all" Replied Harry reluctantly.  
  
Oh, thinking about our younger years  
  
There was only you and me.  
  
We were young and wild and free  
  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
  
We've been down that road before  
  
But that's over now (over now)  
  
You keep me coming back for more.  
  
While heading up to the head girl dormitories, Hermione was thinking about how great harry was, and ho it seemed like they had been best friends for ages. Which they had- sort of- They had been friends since they were eleven, but had only become best friends halfway through fifth year, when Ron decided to spend more time with Padme Patil, his date for a ball in fourth year.  
  
Hermione reflected on how Harry and her had been friends for six years before they went out on a date to humor the many people talking about them behind their backs. It turned out to be the best thing they had ever done.  
  
They had been through so much together, fighting Voldemort and his supporters was not an easy job. But now they were an official item, and were happier than ever.  
  
Baby, you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see (to see)  
  
We're in heaven  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Hermione Lay in bed for a long time, imagining that Harry was holding her.  
  
"I love him" she muttered to herself "it must be love it makes me feel so happy, and complete."  
  
She decided to tell him so the next time she saw him, she didn't know what his reaction would be, he had never really seemed like a commiting type of person, but how could she not tell him when she felt the way she did. After all, part of love was trust, and he had to be able to trust her not to keep secrets from him.  
  
Now, nothing can change  
  
What you mean to me (oh)  
  
There's a lot that I could say  
  
But just hold me now (hold me now)  
  
'Cause our love will light the way.  
  
The next Saturday Harry and Hermione were sitting together in The Three Broomsticks sipping Butterbeer, when Hermione decided that now was the right time and suddenly said:  
  
"Harry, can I tell you something?"  
  
"sure," he said, looking up with a yellow moustache from his drink.  
  
Hermione giggled, then became serious. "Harry, I'm in love with you." She fixed him with a piercing stare, as he took in the importance of her last statement but he didn't seem at all surprised, finally he said, "I knew you were, I'm in love with you too."  
  
Baby, you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see (to see)  
  
We're in heaven (Heaven)  
  
That night they were studying together with Ron in the library when Harry came across a page in his textbook about Clarrybunks. Apparently they were creatures which fed off humans' hopes and dreams for the future. The only way to arm your self for them was to know what your dream is and to go about fulfilling it the best you can.  
  
"Hermione, I don't get this. the Clarrybunks feed off your dreams?" Harry Questioned.  
  
"Yes, they do" she replied absently, then daining more interest went on,"nobody knows how. . . Harry! What is your dream?" she asked inspired.  
  
"No, its stupid"  
  
"I bet its not"  
  
"It is"  
  
"Try me"  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Positive"  
  
"OK, but keep in mind that is's been my dream for ages, ever since l can remember." He said tentatively.  
  
"Will do"  
  
"Well, umm- its, its-"  
  
"Oh Harry just spit it out mate" Ron iterupted impatiently.  
  
"yes, well-umm to-to be loved." He mumbled into his book.  
  
Hermione smiled lovingly at him. And reaching for his hand, said,"well, at least I know you are safe from the Clarrybubnks now, don't I?"  
  
Harry mumbled something and blushed, trying to cover his face with his textbook.  
  
Now our dreams are coming true  
  
Through the good times  
  
And the bad  
  
I'll be standing there by you.  
  
We're in heaven  
  
  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione, glad to see her warm smile. Ron saw this and looked even more grumpy, "oh come on guys, give it a break!" he remarked, "jeez!"  
  
"Your just jealous," Harry and Hermione said in union. They looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably, ignoring both Ron and Madame Pince's angry glares.  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see (to see)  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Ohh.ohh.ohh.  
  
When the two could finally stop laughing, Harry said "I Love You," to Hermione.  
  
And Hermione replied with, "I love you too." Then, seeing the grumpy look on Ron's face said very mushily "and we BOTH love you."  
  
Even Ron couldn't help laughing at this, but when Madame Pince looked over, they all had to pretend that they had a very bad cough to hide the laughter.  
  
Ohh.ohh.ohh  
  
We're in heaven.  
  
(Heaven)  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
REWIEW  
  
  
  
Just click that little blue button  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	2. Authours Note

A/N: I'm sorry that it's all In big blocky paragraphs, but I dunno how to fix that, cuz I've tried double spaces  
  
And I cant seem to be able to get the song bit in italics eithier  
  
So if ANYONE knows how I can fix that, just tell me in a review, pleeeeeeeeez, cuz lotsa my other stories are like that too and I dun know what to dooooo. Thanx \/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


End file.
